All the Way to the Top
by MissElliexXxXx
Summary: "Look around you, The 11 people you are sitting with are now your family. You don't have to like it but that's the business you've chosen to pursue by enrolling in this school." St Berry AU
1. First Day

**Summary: ****"Look around you, The 11 people you are sitting with are now your family. You don't have to like it but that's the business you've chosen to pursue by enrolling in this school." **

**A/N: This is an AU. None of the Gleeks know each other and all of them are 16. This takes place in a performing arts school in New York City. That's really all that you need to know beforehand. **

**Pairings: St Berry (This is main, don't worry about others) Klaine, Quam, Brittana and Tike**

**Shoutouts: To my beta, Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon, who is an amazing person and a great help.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I have purchased 2 Glee T-Shirts, A Glee Annual, Some Glee Silli bands, A Glee Poster, A Glee Box Set, A Glee Binder and Two Tickets to Glee Live! At the 02. But not the show, itself. Happy?**

**

* * *

**

Jesse POV

Shelby Corcoran was, in a word. Terrifying. The type of woman that if you got on her bad side, she'd not only kill you, but completely annihilate you into a million pieces and watch you blows away in the wind with a sadistic smile on her face. But as long as you didn't piss her off, she would be a great service to you, a mentor to end all mentors. And right now, I was on neither side of the Shelby scale as I sat on a luxurious leather couch in a small yet fancy parlour with 11 other students sitting one of the three couches, perching on the arms of them, on the chaises and footstools; all watching the graceful with middle age woman slowly pace in front of the group. Her ice cold eyes glazed over each and every one of us as we sheepishly awaited her to speak.

"I suppose I should welcome you," She sighed, stopping in the centre of her usual route "Look around you, Ladies and Gentleman, because this house is where you're going to live, sleep and hopefully, study for the next 2 years. The 11 people you are sitting with are now your family. You don't have to like it but that's the business you've chosen to pursue by enrolling in this school." She explained dramatically, we did as told, looking around the small parlour and the 11 other people. I exchanged a curt nod with the small, blonde girl who was sitting tall next to me, her lips tilted in the tiniest smile.

"My Name is Shelby Corcoran, I'm your vocal coach and Co-head of this dormitory," She continued "It will be my job to teach you guys the performing arts Monday, Wednesday and Friday." She smiled wryly.

"And the other two days, you'll join the other dorms to be taught the academics in order to get your diplomas," She added "Don't think for one second that this isn't important. I don't care about how well you can sing or how great you can dance, you fail more than two classes in one semester, and you're out." She pointed at the large, wooden double doors for emphasis. Everyone was silent.

"Statistically, I will lose two of you by the end of this first year, maybe you'll flunk, maybe you don't have what it takes, but nobody leaves here without a perfectly good reason. Ever." Her words made everyone shifted in unison as Shelby walked to a table and picked up a red clipboard, flicking through the first couple of pages of the stack that was clipped to it. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Quinn Fabray!" She almost shouted. The blonde next to me flinched at the sound of her name being called first and so loudly and straightened up taller, raising her hand up a couple inches gingerly.

"You'll be rooming with Santana Lopez," Shelby told her "Room 1, collect your bags from the hallway, go on up, settle in; be back down at 7pm sharp, that goes for all of you," She picked up a two key chains and chucked them at the blonde and a Latina who sat on the arm of a sofa. They nodded and began to collect their stuff together. They shuffled out together, words beginning to be exchanged as they walked down the corridor. We turned back to the front.

"Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, You'll be in Room 4," Shelby continued, lobbing the keys to the respective two boys, a blonde and a boy with a Mohawk, both athletically built and tall. They shook hands as they strolled leisurely out the parlour.

"Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang, Room 2," Shelby told two girls, one curvy with coffee coloured skin and filled with sass, the other small, Asian and shy in the way she shuffled to collect her key and out the room, chatting quietly with her roommate.

"Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel, Room 5," Shelby called. A petite, scrawny boy with an effeminate grace about him hopped up, gathering what looked like a designer overnight bag and took the pair of keys with a nod from the woman as a tall, thin, giant of a boy grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder and waited by the door for his roommate to join him.

"Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry, you'll be in Room 3." Shelby gave the last two girls the order. My eyes glazed over the tall, well built blonde with side bangs who jumped up with glee to collect her bag, which was covered in what looked like unicorns and rainbows, and Shelby handed her key with a tight smile. She began to skip to the entrance as the girl named Rachel stood up, pulling her shoulder bag up with her, tucking a couple of her silky smooth, loose chocolate coloured curls behind her ear as she approached Shelby, nodding in thanks when the key was pressed into her hand. I smiled as she began towards the entrance to the room, passing me as she did. She caught my smile and returned it, her deep, brunette eyes keeping me captive for the brief second she held my gaze.

"I suppose you don't need a rocket scientist to tell you boys that you'll be rooming." Shelby groaned as Rachel left the room, I barely had time to react as the key chain came blazing towards my face. I caught it in one hand and Shelby smiled a tiny smirk as I nodded in thanks, standing.

"Mike Chang, meet Jesse St James." She announced. I nodded to the tall, Asian boy as he stood, offering his hand to me as I pulled my shoulder bag onto my shoulder. I took his hand and we shook once.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

"Same here." He answered politely as we began out the room, down the corridor that opened into the entrance hall of the grand house that was now our home. There was a huge pile of suitcases of different colours, sizes and styles in the corner. 6 of the other students of the house were standing around it as they plucked their respective luggage from the mountain.

There was a grand staircase opposite the large front door of the building; it went up one large flight that separated into two flights, one going right, the other going left. Puck and Sam were travelling slowly up the right flight, lugging their bags behind them, talking amongst themselves. I grabbed the first two of my many suitcases (If I was living here for two years, I was always going to have a lot of luggage, wasn't I?) and with one in each hand and my messenger bag on shoulder, I began up the first flight. From what I gathered, Rooms 1-3 were up the left flight, I could see over the balcony that three doors where along the hallway it led to and the same on the right. I began up the right flight of the steps as Sam and Puck got to the top. I passed them and continued to Room 6, the furthest along the hall. I peeked over the balcony to see Mike coming up the first flight.

Slipping my key into the lock, I pushed the heavy, wooden door open and stepped into the room.

* * *

**This has been Chapter One. **

**Show your love with a review :)**


	2. Settling

**Welcome to Chapter Two**

**Let's get onto it shall we?**

**

* * *

**

Rachel POV

I stepped into my room slowly; Brittany had rushed in happily, jumping onto one of the two as I looked around. The room was quite large, clean, quaint and tidy. The carpet was a light rose pink, soft and squishy and the walls were a shade lighter, making the room bright as light bounced off the paint. On one side, there was a bed along the right wall, tucked into the corner, with clean white sheets and towels left neatly on top. Next to the head of the bed, was a plain wooden bedside cabinet, a small lamp atop of it. At the foot of the bed, against the wall, was a sizeable wardrobe with two drawers underneath. The whole half of the room was identical to the other side, like it was a mirror; on either side of the door was a simple wooden desk, with a thick looking folder on each one and another lamp. I placed my suitcase on top of the empty bed on the right side of the room before turning to go out the door as Brittany slipped off the bed and started towards the door, following me.

"So Brittany; where are you from?" I asked as I continued down the hall.

"Michigan, born and raised." She announced, putting her hand over her heart proudly "You?"

"Ohio." I replied as we came to the bottom of the staircase, shuddering slightly, thinking of my little hometown, of its blandness, how boring it was, how stifling, how much I hated it.

"Have these people never heard of lifts?" One of the girls I recognized as Santana asked incredulously, interrupting my trail of thought, as she dragged her suitcases past me. I scoffed at her comment.

"This house is over 150 years old," One of the boys, who I recognized as Jesse who had stared at me in the parlour, put in as he heaved his case up the stairs "They're not going to put in a lift when you can carry your cases yourself." he added. I suppressed a chuckle as the Latina glared at him coldly as she dragged the suitcase up the steps.

Everyone was now mingling nicely, making errant comments, which turned into slow but steady conversations. I picked out one of my larger, pink suitcases up and went to go up the stairs. I got up a couple of steps in a couple minutes, struggling with the weight of the case and juggling it with another smaller case, I groaned aloud in frustration.

"Let me help you with that," A voice suggested as a hand took the large suitcase from my grasp. I looked up to see Jesse smiling at me; I couldn't help smiling meekly as he continued up the stairs with my case. I scurried after him with the other case; he started up the left flight of stairs towards the girls' dorms.

"Thanks for that," I commented as I lugged my case up the wooden steps.

"Come on, Berry," He called from half way up. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Rachel to you," I told him firmly as he began down the hallway, he chuckled.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd mind." He apologized as he left the case outside my door, turning to look at me. I smiled slightly at the comment.

"I don't mind as such, I just prefer people call me Rachel." I explained.

"Rachel it is," He smiled, starting towards me, brushing his fingertips against my cheek, tucking some of my curls behind my ear before continuing down the hall, not stopping his gait at any point. I was rooted to the spot as I let my fingertips brush over my cheek that he'd, for lack of better word, caressed. I turned to watch him dash down the steps to grab his own suitcases, I bit my lip.

"You okay?" Brittany asked "Have your lips and teeth got in a fight?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"You were biting your lip, I thought your lips and teeth were having a fight or something," She shrugged dopily, smiling brightly before skipping down the hall to the stairs. I watched her descent as she hummed loudly, completely and utterly perplexed.

My fawning over Jesse moment was over.

Half an hour, 5 suitcases and a couple more comments from Santana later and all my suitcases were on my bed, ready to be unpacked. Brittany was hanging up picture frames onto the hooks dotted over the walls on her side, still humming the same tune. I went to what I supposed was my desk and picked the folder of the top. It was embellished with the school's crest and my name was printed in large block letters on the front, I smiled as I flipped it open. On the first page was the schedule for the school.

**Monday, Wednesday and Fridays**

7:30am – Breakfast is served until 8:30am

8:45am – Lesson 1 begins, your tutor will inform you of the designated room.

10:45am – 15 minute break

11:00am – Lesson 2 begins

13:00pm – Lunch

14:00pm- Lesson 3 begins

16:00pm – School day formally ends

6:30pm- Dinner is served until 7:30pm

10:00pm – Curfew

**Tuesday and Thursdays**

7:30am – Breakfast is served until 8:30am

8:45am – Maths. Lecture Hall 1B

9:45am – English. Lecture Hall 2A

10:45am – 15 minute break

11:00am – Sciences (Biology and Chemistry on Tuesdays, Physics and Social on Thursday) Science Hall 2

13:00pm – Lunch

14:00pm- History Lecture Hall 2A

15:00pm- Chosen Language (See Tutor)

16:00pm – School day formally ends

6:30pm- Dinner is served until 7:30pm

10:00pm – Curfew

I placed the sheet down on the desk, reminding myself to memorize it, or stick it up on the wall or something like that. I examined the second sheet.

**Code of Conduct**

Students must arrive to lessons on time.

Students will take any instructions given without argument.

Students must adhere to any rules set by their tutors.

Students must not leave campus without written permission from their tutor.

Students found breaking curfew, will be placed on dorm arrest.

Students found with illegal items (phones, mp3s, pagers) without permission will be punished.

Any disturbances during the night will be punished.

Students must be act courteously towards members of staff and other students.

The list continued on for a couple more pages but the folder was snapped from my hands and thrown onto the desk. I looked up to see Brittany with a worried expression, flailing in front of me like a fish out of water.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We got to go, we'll be late for Shelby," She explained. My eyes widened in fear of what the woman would do to us, if we were in fact late and I jumped up, following Brittany out the door faster than you could say Go. I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**This has been Chapter Two.**

**Whatcha think so far? Tell me in a review! :)**


	3. Rules

**So my stats have screwed up, So I can see how many hits I have. **

**Please review, I'm begging!**

**I love all my readers!**

**

* * *

**

Jesse POV

Rachel and Brittany rushed into the parlour last, Shelby watched, her arms crossed across her chest as they sat on the nearest sofa.  
"Thank you for joining us, Ladies," She smirked, Rachel lowered her head and blushed a rose pink that made me bit my lip as she fidgeted with her curls, looping the hair around her fingers.  
"Now you've had time to get settled in, your lives here can begin." She started "And now I introduce to the rules of said life. My rules." The last part made me shudder.

"Mr. Schuester here and I handpicked you twelve from three hundred applications;" She explained, gesturing to the middle aged, curly haired male who sat at the table in the corner, he smiled brightly and waved at us as we acknowledged him "You are one of seventy students who were accepted to join the school this year, because you have talent." She stated simply.

"But talent is not enough to get you through this madhouse for two years. At least two of you will be gone by the end of the year; because that's survival of the fittest I'm afraid. My job is to keep you at the top of your games and prepare you for your chosen career in show business, whatever it may be." She continued, gesturing wildly. For the first time, she sounded sincere, like she cared, like she wanted us to succeed. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her.  
"There are 12 dorms on this campus. One hundred and thirty two students who are as talented as you are and want it just as bad." She gestured to the window "The people in this room are the only people you can trust, they may be against you in the market but they're your team." She added.

"You'll be competing against the dorms in competitions, be they singing, dancing, academic or another subject." She continued "And I want us to win." She smiled wryly. Everyone automatically knew right then and there that Shelby Corcoran was not the type of woman who lost. I licked my lips from where they'd gone dry and began chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Mr. Schuester here, is my co head and also will be coaching you, mostly in musical theatre aspects." She gestured to the man in the corner "He's also the Spanish teacher and will be in charge of assuring you know about where you stand academics wise."  
"Yes, thank you," Mr. Schuester smiled, standing up "Miss Corcoran and I will be in our classrooms, offices or the staff longue throughout the day. And after ten, I'll be in the teacher's building and Miss Corcoran will be in the teacher's room on the top floor. We're here to talk if you need us." He assured us as we shifted to see him better as he scratched his head.

"My office is situated on this corridor," She gestured to the double doors "Mr. Schuester' is in Block C, just next to his classroom. I'm usually in there or the music room." She nodded once.

"As you know, tomorrow is Sunday so it's a free day, so you can get to know the place, look around, find whatever you need, unpack. You'll have this sort of freedom every Saturday or Sunday and every day after school till curfew." Shelby told us "There will be a dorm meeting every night at 10pm. Failure to attend without reason or written permission will be punished. Understood?" She added firmly. Everyone nodded once, like a single limb moving as one, like a regiment in the army.

"Dismissed."

Everyone scurried out the room, walking down the hall slowly, chat becoming louder and louder s we came down the corridor. Everyone seemed to move towards the large 'Rec room' on the other side of the building, I followed along determined to get to know these people. Santana was first in, heading to the pool table, grabbing a stick and standing proudly.

"Anyone wanna take this on?" She purred as we stood around, some of us finding seats or flicking on the flat screen in the corner.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it." Rachel challenged, stepping towards her. Santana smiled at the challenge, looking the smaller girl up and down before passing her another cue stick.

"I'll take it easy on you." Santana assured her as they set up the game. More people began to drift from the area, deeming it boring, to sit in front of the TV or find another activity to engage in.

"Oh no, please don't." Rachel pleaded, resting her chin on the top of her pool stick as Santana positioned the balls in the right places, grinning cruelly at the small, brunette who smiled innocently, still twiddling her hair around her fingers.

"Anyone got a coin to flip?" Santana asked, turning to the small audience. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a quarter, throwing it to Rachel, who caught it agilely and nodded in thanks.

"Call it." She informed Santana as she flipped it.

"Heads." Santana stated as Rachel once again, caught the quarter and checked it.

"Tails." She smiled meekly before grabbing her pool stick from where it was leaning against the table, leaning over the table as she began lining up the shot.

Santana watched as Rachel brought the pool stick back a couple inches before propelling it into the white ball, which shot off at the triangle of balls. It clacked loudly on impact; the triangle dispersed quickly, the balls spinning off in different directions, some towards the hole. I counted them as they potted. One. Two. Three. Rachel smiled sweetly and innocently.

"And I won't take it easy on you." She told Santana who stood, gaping at the brunette. I grinned as Santana impersonated a goldfish, the spectators catcalling and cheering. The game continued with Rachel, always in a strict, firm lead against the trash talking Latina, who continued to try and sell the story that she was going easy on the brunette, though her frustration and irritation was plain to see as the game continued on. Obviously she wasn't going down the acting career route.

As Rachel potted her last ball with a triumphant smile, I looked around the room. Puck, Finn and Sam were watching a football game. Quinn sat next to Puck on the sofa, groaning and trying to wrestle the remote off him. He held it just out of arm's reach, chuckling all the time. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes perched on the back of the sofa, chatting quietly as they watched Santana fume over her loss. Brittany and Mike were discussing something in great debate at the tables in the corner, looking over at the game every now and again. I overheard the words 'Dance' a couple times. Rachel smiled brightly as she leant the pool stick against the wall and approached me slowly.

"Here's your quarter back." She announced, holding it out.

"You keep it. It must be lucky or something." I smiled.

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Quinn shouted between huffs as she tried to get the remote from the boy, Rachel and I watched the scene unfold as Quinn and Puck stood toe to toe, his arm stretched towards the ceiling as she hopped to try and reach out. She groaned in frustration.

"Not until I get a little something something," Puck teased the blonde, his eyes glazing over her body; she made a disgusted sound and continued to take the remote by force. Sam rolled his eyes at his roommate's comment, stood and quickly grabbed it out Puck's hands before the other boy could react and threw it to Quinn, who smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thank you, Sam." She nodded before leaning back and began flicking through the channels.

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck asked the blonde who sat down on the sofa.

"I was getting a headache from you." Sam stated simply. I shook my head.

This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW OR BE SUBJECTED TO MY POKING!**

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

**Poke. (Annoying isn't it?) **

**Poke. (Review!)**


	4. Open Mic

**Hope you're all enjoying the story and that you continue to review!**

**LOVES YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

Jesse POV

When news of an open mic night at the campus 'haunt' spread like a wildfire across campus the next morning, most of the residents of the dorm jumped at the chance of scoping out their competition and showing off the talent they claimed. I didn't fight these claims, as Shelby had handpicked every one of us and she wouldn't pick a talentless idiot out of three hundred other applicants. However not everyone seemed as exciting as others, Mike and Brittany quickly straightened out any delusions they would be singing, claiming that whilst they had been picked for their dancing skills and in Mike's case, acting skills, neither of them were very confident with their singing voices yet. A couple sessions with Shelby would straighten that out I imagined. So as Sunday began to draw to a close, people quickly declared themselves in or out of the group that would performing on the group's outing to the alcohol-less bar later that night after the dorm meeting.

"Just for an hour or two, I suppose. I'm not singing though." Tina reasoned as the girls lounged around the living room on the couches and beanbags whilst MTV blared, I listened (*cough*eavesdropped*cough*) to their conversations from my game of pool against Puck.  
"I'm going be up there, bringing the noise _hard,_" Mercedes announced with a sassy grin "Come on, you know you want to," She sang at Tina, who squirmed with a meek smile as her roommate tickled her sides. Obviously the girls were getting along well, the twelve of us tended to stick here our roommates or in a large group. Mike and Brittany sat in the corner discussing a knee injury Brittany had sustained a couple years whilst practising for a cheerleading routine at her school. I watched Puck pot his last shot, beating me. He smiled triumphantly, swooping to snatch a 10 dollar bill I'd laid on the table earlier as a wager. He folded it and tucked it into his pocket.

"Don't worry, man," He chuckled "Maybe you can win it back one day," He smirked, leaning his stick against the wall before strutting out the room with a new string in his step. I chuckled at his obvious trait of being a sore winner and leant over to finish the game, potting a bright yellow ball.  
"Did he beat you?" A female voice came from behind me with a chuckle. I straightened bolt upright to see Rachel leaning against the wall next to the door, the sight of her taking my breath away. All her hair is pushed over one shoulder messily, she is wearing a rose pink v neck T-shirt with Rock Chic splattered like an artful paint spill on the front and some loose fitting black jeans. Her feet are bare.

"Looks like I need that quarter after all," I joked, she smiled warmly, going to reach into her pocket. She pulled out a quarter, one side is coloured in blue marker pen. She threw it over, I caught it.  
"There you go, you can have my extra." She chuckled, pulling another quarter out, holding it between her thumb and forefinger proudly "I got the last blueberry muffin at the coffee shop this morning, all thanks to this." She assured me.

"You're welcome." I smiled.  
"Yes, that blueberry muffin was the difference between life and death for me." She told me theatrically, slowly meandering over to the table, hopping to sit on the edge, her feet dangling inches from the floor; she rakes her hands through her hair and smiles.  
"Are you going to the open mic?" I asked curiously, praying she says yes.  
"I am." She replied "I intend to find out who my competition is for the next two years." You can see just looking at her that she cares a whole lot about this career, being at this school.

"Well I'll see you there." I assured her, returning my pool stick to its place.  
"Until then." She beamed as I left the room, walking backwards until the last couple of steps where I twist my body around artfully and continue down the hall.

The grandfather clock in the entrance hallway struck 10pm in what seemed like a minute later, in reality two hours but soon, the entire dorm is sitting around in the parlour. Everyone is already in their outfits for the night ahead, most casual and smart, hoping to give off a good first impression. Shelby strolled in one minute late to the meeting but no one calls her out on this, terrified of the consequences that he or she may face. She stood in her usual spot.

"So bringing the meeting to order," She announced, looking at the clipboard she was holding. She clicked her tongue a few times "Our first lesson tomorrow will be in music hall 2A. And tomorrow they will be serving Chilli in the canteen." She droned the words out in a drab, bored tone. Everyone stared at her, waiting for the go ahead to rush across campus to bulldozer the competition before they even hatch delusions that they match our talents. Well, that's what I was thinking.  
"I suppose that's all for tonight, don't overdo it tonight." She warned. Santana rolled her eyes, barely escaping Shelby's gaze. I glared at her warningly, as if to say _cut that bitchiness out before she eats you_.

"Dismissed." Shelby told us, already half way out the door before anyone could react to the words. I pushed myself up as everyone began to wander out in groups of three or pairs. I joined Puck as we left the large house into the cold September air, walking down the stone steps that led to the grand red brick building behind the twelve students descending on campus.

The place we arrived at 10 minutes later was called 'Livewire', it's got the same Victorian structure, the overlooking balcony circling the main dance floor and small stage, a winding staircase in the corner that would take you to the upper tier seats of the night and old wooden rafters. White fairy lights are almost strangling the rafters, balcony rails and pillars supporting the platform. It's like a cross between a night club and bar in the day. There's about seventy people in the sizeable building, two girls on a stage singing an upbeat rendition of 'Your Love is My Drug'. Puck, Sam and I grab one of the small rounded tables dotted around the room as the twelve of us split up and begin to mingle with our fellow classmates. Quinn approached us gingerly.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You looking for a dance partner?" Puck teased. She rolled her eyes.  
"With you? Ugh, no!" She retorted jokingly. I can already see the brotherly sisterly relationship forming between these two. She placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I'll dance with you." Sam managed to stutter out nervously. Her smile became warm in a heartbeat and she nodded, Sam rose and taking her hand in his, pulled her towards the dance floor as the two girls are getting off. An MC announced the next performer, our very own Mercedes. All twelve stop what we're doing at that point and applaud as she strolled onto stage.

"Hey Y'all!" She greeted the crowd "Ready to bring the house down?" She asked loudly. The whooping and cheering continued as the music started up and soon Mercedes is belting out Mercy, met by huge applause throughout the room. I smiled; appraising the girl's velvety smooth voice filled the room.

"She's good." I turned to see Rachel, once more, leaning against the wall next to me. I inhaled sharply at seeing her once more, so close to me. I shook my head at the repetition of history.

"Stop doing that or I'll press charges." I chuckled. She giggled and ducked her head to unsuccessfully hide the blush of crimson in her perfectly angelic face.

"What's up, Berry?" Noah catcalled.  
"Rachel." She groaned.  
"I know, but I just want to push your buttons." He smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"You gonna have a go?" I asked Puck.  
"Maybe," He mused "You can't just expect us to pluck a performance from thin air. I'm an artist." He explained dramatically as another girl got onto stage. The opening chords of Bad Romance fill the hall.

"So am I. But I bet I can do it." Rachel challenged "You're just too chicken." She added.  
"Watch it, Berry," Puck warned jokingly "Fine, do it then." He added.  
"I will." She huffed, accepting the challenge, pushing herself off the wall and towards the stage where the MC was waiting for another volunteer. She stopped a couple feet from the table, turning to face us, her hand dripping into her black jacket pocket. Something glinted in the light as she held it up for us to see. I smiled. The Quarter.

"I'll do fine." She assured us "I have my lucky penny." She chuckled before strolling towards the stage.

* * *

**Obviously you guys are very resistant to poking. So here's an annoying song. **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**HEARD THE NEWS?**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**SHARE YOUR VIEWS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**WHERE'S MR. SCHUE?**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**MOO MOO MOO**

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**CHOO CHOO CHOO**

**Okay, I ran out of rhymes but you get what I mean. Please? **


	5. Check and Mate

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

**I love you guys too!**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Jesse POV

As Rachel stepped onto the stage, after quickly whispering her chosen song to the MC, the familiar intro came into the room, automatically pumping adrenaline into the already hyped up crowd. She walked with sass, confidence and superiority over every living thing that she could see; she literally glowed with ambition and glory. I straightened up in my seat slightly and Puck's eyes pricked up as she stood before the microphone. I smiled as she wrapped a firm grip around the microphone, shaking her head a little, her curls, full with volume and shine, fell around her face wildly and made her look like some sort of rock goddess in the blink of an eye. The crowd whooped and cheered approvingly to the song choice and began dancing along.

Just when I was convinced that there was no way on God's green earth that she could become any more perfect, any more of a goddess amongst girls, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Turn up the music__  
__Let's get out on the floor__  
__I like to move it__  
__Come and give me some more__  
__Watch me gettin' physical__  
__And out of control__  
__There's people watchin' me__  
__I never miss a beat__  
_

Her voice was perfect, I couldn't find a single flaw in its silky smooth tone that seemed to caress and attack me at the same time, keeping me rooted to the spot and making goose bumps rise on my arms.

_Steal the night  
__Kill the lights  
__Feel it under your skin  
__Time is right  
__Keep it tight  
__Cause it's pulling you in  
__Wrap it up  
__Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

She swayed in time to song, her body moved sensually, she flicked her hair, tapped her feet and patted the side of her thigh to the rhythm, keeping her audience captive at this crown jewel of the performers present tonight, the fairest of them all.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor__  
__Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound__  
__Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground__  
_

When the chorus arrived, she took the microphone off its stand and began to dance around the stage, bopping in time with the crowd and song. I smiled and tapped my foot as she continued to charm me with her talents. I knew that I'd have to duet with her one day, thinking of how it sound when our voices combined made me shiver in anticipation.

_Evacuate the dancefloor__  
__Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound__  
__Stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground__  
_

"Damaged goods, man." Puck announced as the second verse rang through the hall, I cocked an eyebrow at his statement and tore my gaze from Rachel to stare at him.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl's hot but she's damaged. She just broke it off with her two year boyfriend, like a month ago." He informed me quietly, leaning towards me, obviously not wanting to air the songbird's dirty laundry.

"How do you know this?" I asked suspiciously and a little confused.

"We got to talking before the dorm meeting whilst I was watching Deadliest Catch. Apparently she was a bit of a fanatic a couple years back and decided to 'indulge' herself for the evening. Despite appearances and my general attitudes towards women, I'm actually a pretty good listener." He explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked in interest.

"They broke it off because she chose to come here."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Rachel as she sang the second chorus.

"Yup, the guy's a proper douche. Apparently after she got accepted and told him she would be going to a boarding school which would double her chances of Broadway and all that jazz, he assumed she didn't care about him or them to stay and she got mad at him for not being supportive of her dreams. Lots of big fights and Taylor Swift fests and it ended prettily messily." Puck looked away. I furrowed my brow in worriment and sympathy and concern before gesturing for him to continue.

"She walked in on him and some other girl. " He admitted quietly with a meaningful look that made me raise my eyebrows in shock "She didn't feel like talking much longer after I wormed that out of her." He added.

I looked back up at the girl on the stage, smiling brightly as she sang and tried to see it in her, the tell, something which would confirm Puck's words as true. But I saw nothing but a beautiful girl smiling and singing, having a good time.

"That sucks." I muttered "She seems like such a good person."

"Yeah she is, she just dated an asshole." Puck commented wryly "I know you have eyes for her." I didn't answer, keeping my eyes on Rachel as she began the second chorus.

"It's painted all over your face." He murmured.  
"Whatever, man." I shrugged, trying to sound uninterested with his theory.

"Just be careful. She's gonna be keeping men at arm's length after what happened." He pointed out.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor__  
__Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound__  
__Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Evacuate the dancefloor__  
__Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound__  
__Stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground__  
_

The crowd erupted with applause when the music ceased, Rachel giggled and bowed before raising the microphone to her lips once more.

"Ball's in your court, Puckerman!" She shouted over the noise of the audience, her eyes meeting Puck's through the crowd. He bellowed a laugh and applauded slowly, Rachel breathed a smile as our eyes met once more, her smile turned soft and she winked.

"You just got your ass handed to you by 'damaged goods', man." I informed Puck, using air quotations to quote the sore loser who sat next to me with a look that could kill before pulling a bitch-please expression as Rachel hopped off the stage and began towards us.

"The girl's good but no way in hell will I will ever be truly beaten by a girl." Puck announced when Rachel was in earshot, she chuckled and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Okay, tell me Noah what's the square root of 81?" She asked defiantly.

Silence from Puck.

"Check and mate." She smiled cruelly.

"Face it Puckerman, anything you can do, she can do better," I agreed, Puck cocked an eyebrow.

"I accept that challenge, Berry." He told her, his lips tilting in a smirk.

"Bring it." was her reply.

* * *

**Review for Blaine, more Puckerman VS Berry, Shelby dishing out some tough luck, the dorm's first lesson and a ST BERRY DUET!**

**Review because you love me?**

**Thanks to my beta Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon who constantly gives me great ideas and advice on how to make this story the best it can be before I post! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Zombified

**So due to a POV switch halfway what was one big chapter, I've spilt Chapter six into two different chapters.**

**So no St Berry duets yet...**

**Please forgive me **

**Anyways...**

**

* * *

**

Rachel POV

I woke with a jolt and a throbbing headache, sitting bolt upright in bed, and my eyes only half open. I could hear a huge clanking sound coming from outside the door; it travelled closer and further every couple of seconds, as if someone was running through the halls, banging pots together.  
**"GET UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!"** A female voice screamed as I threw back my covers and looked over at Brittany who sat up in bed, a confused look on her sleepy face. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up as the god awful sound, now accompanied by regular intervals of wood being thumped, got closer, obviously passing the girls' rooms.

**"RACHEL, BRITTANY! OUT!"** The voice obviously belonged to Shelby; it was commanding and cold as ice at the same time. I rose to my feet, reaching to grab my dressing gown and tug it on. Brittany staggered out her own bed, clad in a pink night gown that fell to her ankles and made her look like she belonged in a period drama with her innocent blonde hair falling wildly around her face as she pulled the door open and stepped gingerly into the hall. I followed suit.

**"SANTANA, QUINN. GET OUT HERE!"** Shelby, dressed in a black pant suit and looking perfect, which must be some sort of crime at this time of day, yelled as she banged the door on the right of us with the wooden spoon in her right hand before continuing to hammer it against the saucepan in her left hand, it made a deafening clatter. Brittany and I watched from our doorway, the boys all leant against the railing of their balcony or leant against the wall as Santana opened her door.

"So nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty." Shelby sniped sarcastically "All of you, down stairs! Emergency Dorm meeting in 2 minutes!" She announced loudly, turning to the residents of the dorm. As Shelby swept past us, going up the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway that led to her room, we all took a few seconds to process what was going on.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked the group, her question was met by shrugs and 'don't knows'

"What time is it?" I heard Tina mutter as the girls began to stumble down the left flight of stairs to join the boys copying their movements.

"Six am." Sam told the group, checking his watch, who groaned in shock and disbelief as we began into the parlour, falling onto couches and seats. I plonked into an armchair and tucked my feet under my body, propping my head up by my elbow, still half asleep.

"Okay, pop quiz!" Shelby bellowed angrily as she swept in, heels clicking angrily against the carpet, bringing in a brisk wind as she passed me, closing the doors shut behind her "Who actually read the rule book or schedule?" She asked, a couple hands rose, Shelby sighed from her place in front of the fireplace and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, for those who weren't listening last night, the curfew is 10pm." Her tone was dripping with anger and coldness, her hawk like eyes glazing over everyone present "Not 10:05pm, 10pm." I furrowed my brow, looking around the room as everyone seemed to be at this moment in time.

"At least 4 of you broke curfew last night," She explained "And this is your punishment."

"I know it's not fair but if one of you breaks a rule, you all get the punishment." She added "Next time, you'll not only be up at 5am, the offending students will be on dorm arrest for a month!" She barked.

"But as it happens, I'm feeling generous today." She muttered. I fought every muscle in my body not to raise my eyebrows in question as I wrapped my arms around my knees. This_ is generous?_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Dismissed. Breakfast is served in an hour and a half." Shelby told us before walking out the room, opening and closing the door on us.

* * *

Later

I yawned loudly as I slouched in my seat; Puck chuckled from his seat across me before shoving a spoon of cereal into his mouth. Santana's forehead was laying on the table next to her tray, which contained a breakfast bar, a cup of coffee and an apple. Kurt propped his head up on his elbow, weakly shovelling lucky charms into his mouth; Mercedes was cutting bacon up sloppily beside him.

"Here you go," I jolted awake to see a coffee cup placed in front of me as the chair on my right slid out and a body fell into it "Looks like you need it." Jesse added as he sipped his own coffee.  
"Thanks," I muttered, taking a long gulp of the scalding liquid.

"This sucks, you guys," Quinn announced as she slammed her tray of bacon and scrambled eggs down next to a tired looking Sam "We're gonna be walking zombies for our first day."

"Maybe next time, people will stick to curfew." I murmured loudly.

"Yeah, I was in by ten to," Quinn complained "Now I have to look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards for the sake of four people." She sipped her apple juice when she'd cut the whining. I began to fiddle with the button of my pearl pink crop cardigan, yawning as I did.

"Have you got an extreme tolerance to caffeine or something?" Jesse questioned. I turned to look at him then my coffee cup, shrugging my shoulders.  
"It'll take a while to kick in." I suggested tiredly, taking another bite of my muesli.

"Hello! Cutie at 3 o clock! The one who was totally making eyes at me during my rendition of 4 minutes with Mercedes last night!" Kurt announced in a squeal, every girl at the table jumped up and turned to the designated direction. A black haired, average sized boy was standing in the queue; he wore a flannel shirt and waistcoat with black jeans.

"You can have him," Santana muttered to Kurt, turning back to slam her forehead back on the table "He doesn't look like he plays for our team anyway," She muttered.  
"How can you be sure?" I asked curiously. Santana raised a finger to tap her temple twice.

"Built in Radar." She stated.

"He's getting Lucky Charms too," Kurt sighed dreamily before scooping a spoonful of said cereal and chomping it loudly, too busy staring at the boy who was sitting down two tables from us.  
"Kurt, close your mouth when you eat and just go bump into him or something." Santana barked "And stop with the pining, I don't want to throw up my breakfast."

"What breakfast?" I asked lowly. Puck burst out laughing at my comment, whereas Santana lifted her head a couple inches to glare at me. I simply shrugged one shoulder and sipped my coffee.

"Santana's right! I'm gonna do it!" Kurt exclaimed brightly, standing as he did.

"Are you sure? He's in another dorm, remember what Shelby said." Quinn pointed out

"I think this morning was enough warning about not listening to Shelby." Sam added with a chuckle.

"You seriously believe _all_ the dorms hate each other?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes." Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina replied at the exact moment. My eyes widened at the scene.

"That was some freaky shit." Puck commented.

"Maybe you're right." Kurt muttered, sliding back into his seat, slumping his shoulders. Santana shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, finally sitting up and biting into her apple.

"What do you think Shelby has lined up for us today?"  
"Who knows? Maybe she'll line us up on a wall and turn the hose on us," Puck joked. I shuddered at the thought, twirling one of my curls around my finger once more in thought. The moment was interrupted by the bell that signalled ten minutes till lessons began.

"Let the horrors begin." Puck muttered.

* * *

**Check out the credits to this fanfic here: www dot youtube dot com / watch?v=-MLOFJpGCTA**

**Any theories as the St Berry Duet?**

**How will the first day go?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT! **


	7. Lost

**What! A chapter that's not in Rachel or Jesse POV? Madness!**

**Anyways this is part two of Chapter Six and focuses on Klaine and the group.**

**BECAUSE THE NEXT TWO TO THREE CHAPTER IS PURE ST BERRY!**

**So before you read the chapter, rush off to watch the intro at www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=-MLOFJpGCTA**

**Now have you done that...If yes, continue on!**

**If no, meh I don't mind.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt POV

We began to get up, lifting trays and muttered amongst ourselves as the rest of the canteen followed suit, all eager to be at their first lesson early. I hummed to myself as I dumped my tray with Mercedes and began out the room with the rest of the dorm. Most of them were dawdling, most probably scared of Shelby after the wakeup call from hell this morning and her lecture afterwards. Most of the girls had fallen behind on getting ready and ended up looking pretty drab and uncreative in their outfit choices and hair styles. Rachel wore a white plain V neck T-shirt with black flare jeans and a pearl pink crop cardigan, her hair pulled into a messy French plait as she chatted animatedly with Jesse and Puck, who seemed growingly attached to the small girl.

Quinn was wearing a simple blue knee high dress and matching bolero, her hair poker straight but held back by a teal green Alice band that she fiddled with as she discussed the upcoming day with Sam, a tall, surfer boy with obviously dyed blonde locks. It was plain as the nose on my face that he had eyes for the blonde; he might as well wear a sandwich board declaring his crush. Quinn giggled at something Santana said. The Latina herself was wearing black skinny jeans and an extremely tight, blindingly white I love NY T-shirt that showed off her, er, assets. Brittany who was wearing similar pants but a white blouse and black waistcoat, similar to the one the black haired boy had been wearing.

I sighed, thinking of him. No matter what anyone said, claimed or shouted in my ear, I knew that the mystery boy had been staring at me whilst I belted Madonna with Mercedes, who I had decided would be a great friend. I'd made it no secret that I was gay, after all this was New York, not my boring, tiny Virginia hometown that nobody had heard of, I would reply to these comments with a simple 'be glad'. A cold wind blew as we walked down the path that led to the centre quad of the school and I shivered, a thought suddenly hitting me.

"I forgot my jacket!" I announced, slapping my forehead softly. Mercedes turned to watch me turn to go back towards the canteen.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked, fiddling with her black jacket as she did.

"Nah, go ahead, I don't Shelby to eat you." I smiled softly before jogging back towards the red brick building; she nodded and turned the opposite way, jogging to meet the other ten who were passing the fountain in the middle of the quad as she caught up with them. I arrived at the double doors to the cafertia a couple of minutes later, pushing the large wooden door open and dashing inside, slowing my pace as I looked around the emptying hall. I made my way over to the table we'd been sitting at, seeing my highly expensive Marc Jacobs jacket hanging off the back of my seat. I grabbed it and pulled it on, feeling its warm, comforting softness and exhaling in relief before scurrying towards the exit. I pushed the door open and began strolling back down the path I'd come.

Then it hit me. I had no idea where I was going. I wandered to the fountain where I'd left Mercedes and the rest of the group and looked around me, trying to figure out which way they'd gone. Where was our lesson? I thought to myself That's right! Music Hall 2A, now, where's that? I scratched my head in thought, looking around, not noticing when a certain black haired boy approached me.

"You look lost." I jumped a foot in the air at the statement, swivelling to my right to see him next to me. With one hand over my heart, I inhaled deeply "Did I scare you?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Just a bit, and yes, I am lost." I replied "Do you know where Music Hall 2A is?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll take you there," He shrugged, passing me to walk down one of the paths that came off the circular cemented quad area, motioning for me to follow.

"Don't you have classes?" I asked curiously, scuttling after him.  
"Ms. Holiday won't mind." He shrugged "Who are your tutors?" He asked.

"Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schuester." I told him, he made an expression.

"Ms. Corcoran was my private music teacher last year," He grimaced "Bit fierce, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." I muttered lowly "She woke me and my dorm up at 6 because a couple of us broke curfew last night," I explained when he pulled a confused expression.

"That's nothing. She poured ice cold water on my face to wake me up when I got a C in maths, how she convinced my tutor to do it, I'll never know." He retorted with a chuckle as we entered a large building with cream wallpapered walls and red, plush carpets.

"So keeping my grades up would be a good idea?" I laughed.

"Anything below a B minus and you're in for a wake call to end all wake calls." He agreed as we turned a corner "Shelby makes good on her promises." He added as we strolled down the hall to an open door.

"As promised, Music Hall 2A." He told me as we stood in the doorway; I peered in to see the group sitting around a large, green, circular room, chairs in loose rows facing a grand piano and band setup where Shelby stood reading some papers.

"Thanks...I'm sorry; I never caught your name." I admitted sheepishly.

"Blaine." He told me simply "I didn't catch yours either."  
"Kurt." I answered, he extended his hand, I took it and we shook once.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." He told me.

"You too." I replied.

"Mr. Anderson, thank you for directing Mr. Hummel but if you could return to your class and not keep Ms. Holiday waiting any longer," Shelby ordered without looking up from the piece of paper she had in front of her. Blaine nodded and began to jog back down the hall, leaving me standing in the hallway, looking gormless

"We send him to get his jacket and he comes back to a name to the face." Santana teased as I stepped inside, taking a seat next to Mercedes, blushing furiously as I shrugged out my jacket.

"Anyways, moving swiftly on." Shelby announced, looking up from her papers "Today I want you guys to introduce your voices to each other," She started, everyone exchanged glances.

"So I want you to get into pairs and have a duet by the end of the day." She explained, everyone burst into conversation, discussing possible song choices and partners for the assignment.

"Puck! Call it!" Shelby shouted, everyone turned to see her flipping a coin high in the air before catching it, looking over at the boy who sat leaning back in the chair next to Rachel. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Heads." He muttered.

"Heads, Gentleman's choice of partner," She shrugged her shoulders when the girls moaned.

"How about it, Mercedes?" I asked the girl on my right "Wanna be my duet partner?"

"Sure, we'll kill it!" She announced, giving me a high five. I watched as the partnerships slowly formed, Puck snatched Quinn up; she rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Sam, with Quinn off the peripheral market, took Brittany, Finn and Santana became the fourth duo and Tina and Mike became the fifth.

"What makes you think I'd duet with you?" I heard Rachel chuckle as she turned around to face Jesse in her chair, he smiled and pulled an expression that shouted arrogance.

"Because you have no other option." He stated simply, Rachel smiled and shook her head. I rolled my eyes at the obvious flirting occurring between the two, I hoped that the pining would be kept to a minimum and they'd just get together fast. I sighed, realizing how hypocritical that thought was, my mind wandering to Blaine.

"Okay guys, I've booked six practise rooms for you guys, feel free to use them, we'll meet again at 2 and see what you've come up with," Shelby finalised the assignment as everyone exchanged glances between pairs that screamed _It's on, bitches._

* * *

**Right,**

**1. Glee arrives in the UK tomorrow so I'm pretty jazzed.**

**2. I heard that April and Holly Holiday WILL be returning THIS season of Glee**

**3. Jon leaves the UK next week so he can film Glee again hopefully**

**4. Anyone seen the Thriller pics yet? O. M. F. G. is all I can say. **

**REVIEW FOR PURE ST BERRY!**


	8. Tutelage

**PURE ST BERRY *FLAILS* **

**I had too much fun thinking up this moment, the amount of fun I had writing this should be outlawed.**

**Anyways...****I made the twitter account which you can find at twitter dot com /#!/MissEllieXxXx, where you'll be able to get updates on my stories, announcements, PREVIEWS on new chapters and stories, I'll chat with you guys, you can ask me random questions. It's just so I can bridge the gap between you and me, because I don't really communicate with readers a lot.**

**SO PLEASE FOLLOW!**

* * *

Jesse POV

"We will be amazing!" I exclaimed as Rachel stood with the rest of the group, who had began to wander out, excited with the fact that Shelby had given them the rest of the day off to practise. To them, this meant go goof off till you get bored then practise. Rachel and I? Not so much. She shrugged her shoulders and began out into the hall and to the right, towards our designated practise room, eager to start practising our duet together, our _first _duet together; others were heading in other directions, towards other practise rooms and the exit. Rachel fiddled with her cardigan as we walked down the padded hallway, making a shushing sound with her shoes as she wandered slowly. She pushed the glass door to the small copy of the music hall open and went to the piano.

She sat at the piano as I slowly wandered over, noticing the docking station that sat on top of the piano as Rachel began to tinker away at the keys, creating a jaunty beat that I couldn't really identify. I reached the bench and noticed she was playing with only one hand and rolled my eyes, sliding next to her.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"You should learn to play with both hands, it's the professional method, widely seen as a beneficial skill to possess if you pursue the theatre arts as a career," I explained, circling her shoulder with one arm, placing my hands on top of her slim, petite ones. She began to play softly, slowly as I tapped her knuckles to indicate which note to play with which finger. Clair de Lune was soon added into Rachel's repertoire as the minutes went by slowly, as if Time was slowing for the two of us. She fitted against my front like a jigsaw, her shoulder fit my arm like a glove and she sort of leaned back against me in a comfortable, warm way that was both friendly and flirtatious at the same time. She bobbed her head as she played, her eyes staying firmly on the keys in concentration. She would let out this breathy half giggle half chuckle when she messed up or something seemed funny, hardly ever stopping her fingers playing, simply starting again or continuing, a woman on a mission. I bit my lip to stop myself commenting on her natural beauty during our brief tutelage.

"As entertaining and educating in the theatre arts as this is, I think we should get onto our duet." I whispered, my lips inches from her ear, she smiled warmly and stopped playing. I got up and wandered aimlessly to the centre of the room.

"I've actually never heard your voice," Rachel announced, swivelling around on the piano bench, leaning back, seeming all good-girl-gone-bad.

"How do I know if you're any good?" She cocked a perfectly defined eyebrow. I could have just shrugged off her comment, it was true. She had never heard me sing and I suppose she had the right to be cocky about talent, having proved she had plentiful of it last night. That's what I could have done, should have done. If I wanted to be boring. So instead I kicked my drama king attitude into full gear at her questioning of my talents and placed a hand over my heart.

"I take personal offence to that, Rachel." I exclaimed theatrically, she rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the I-pod dock that sat on top of the piano "Why would I be in this school if I couldn't sing?"

"I don't know, maybe you bribed them." She suggested with a smirk on her lips, obviously deriving some amusement from my reaction to her wildly uninformed statement. She pulled her gleaming I-pod touch out her back jean pocket and clicked it into place on the dock, beginning to scroll through the songs, her eyes trained on the screen.

"Yes, because Shelby looks like someone who takes bribes," I sniped, walking over to her, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I leaned on the piano as she scrolled through the I-pod.

"Okay, then, Mr. Talented." She announced a second later "Sing something. Prove me wrong," She gestured to the docking station.

My time to smirk.

"My pleasure, Miss Berry." I told her, she stepped back to allow me to scroll through the choices of songs, surprised at how many karaoke tracks she owned. She stood meekly; a couple feet from me, clinging gingerly to the bottom of her shirt, making her look irresistibly innocent and cute. I licked my suddenly dry lips and turned back to the dock, busying myself with picking a song. I settled upon one and pressed play, the music bled slowly through the speakers, getting by the second. I turned to Rachel, taking her shoulders softly and pushing her into a chair in the centre of practise room.

_Baby Look At Me And Tell Me What You See,__  
__You Ain't Seen The Best Of Me Yet,__  
__Give Me Time, I'll Make You Forget The Rest,_

Rachel smiled as I pulled her up by her wrists and began dancing around the room with her, swaying to the music as I sung to her.

_I Got More to Me, and You Can Set It Free,_

I spun Rachel out and back in, curling my arm around her body as she held tightly onto my hand as her back pressed against my front.

_I Can Catch the Moon in My Hand,_

I took her other hand and lifted them over her head, crossing them over each other and untangling her in the same instant so we faced each other. I began to back her up against the piano slowly, she moved fluidly, making it look like a graceful ballet move.

_Don't You Know Who I Am?_

I raised an eyebrow.

_Remember My Name (fame!)_

On the Fame, I took Rachel's waist in my hands and lifted her up onto the piano's top, she hopped up with a smile, leaning back onto her hands as I continued to sing. She chuckled and ducked her head to hide her blushing as I kept a hold of her soft, tiny hands as I sang to her.

_I'm Gonna Live Forever__  
__I'm Gonna Learn How to Fly (high!)_

I placed my hands under Rachel's jean covered thighs, just above her knees and lifted her off the piano, spinning around quickly as I did; she squeaked and hid her head in the crook of my neck as I spun her around as the chorus continued.

_I Feel It Coming' Together__  
__People See Me and Cry (fame!)_

_I'm Gonna Make It to Heaven__  
__Light Up the Sky Like A Flame (fame!)_

I placed her slowly down and spun her in and out again, holding her against my front; she was probably dizzy from all the spinning. She turned in my arms.

_I'm Gonna Live Forever_

I sang softly, she smiled

_**Baby Remember My Name**_

I blinked in realization that I'd just sung with Rachel for the first time. It had sounded epically amazing, like a match made in heaven. The song faded out and we stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before I stepped out our half embrace towards the dock.

"Still think I can't sing?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

* * *

**So review because you love me.**

**And follow me on twitter because I love you and want to give you previews and be close to you guys. **

**So do both and we'll be in reviewer/writer love!**

**Doesn't that sound awesome?**

**Thanks to those who have already followed.**

**Shoutout to Julie once more, who is an amazing person and the beta for this story, I think she deserves a review or two, so go check out her St Berry and Puckleberry pearls and gems of stories! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Q&A

**Welcome back!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love you guys!**

**Onto the chapter, where Jesse and Rachel get to know each other...**

**

* * *

**

Rachel POV

On hearing our voices combine, my breath hitched in my throat at how beautiful it sounded. It sounded so natural, like our voices had been made to merge together one day. _Was that seriously me? Was I hallucinating? _I thought as Jesse smiled and stepped away from me, towards the piano.

"Still think I can't sing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled and stepped closer to him, my shoes squeaking, shoving my sweaty, clammy hands into my back pockets timidly as I did.

"Okay, you win," I replied.

"Who said it was a competition?" He asked, smirking. I couldn't help smiling back at him as he took a seat at the piano and placed hands on top of the keys.

"Onto our duet then?" He asked, nodding pointedly to the space next to him on the piano bench. I nodded, complying and sliding next to him, our bodies inches apart.

"Do you have any ideas?" I questioned, he inhaled as if to speak, thinking for a few seconds.  
"No." He admitted, deflating. I giggled, standing up off the bench and going to the docking station. Jesse stood as well, walking slowly towards my side and taking my hand in his, sending sparks through my body. I nearly snapped my hand back at the sensation but instead let his fingers entwine with mine.

"Come on, let's do this the old fashioned way," He suggested, tugging me a couple inches towards the door, I cocked an eyebrow at the statement. He sighed and shook his head.

"We're going to this magical place called the Library...maybe you've heard of it?" He asked sarcastically, I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my I-pod from the dock and shoved it into my jeans, as he continued to drag me from the grand piano to the door.

"Yes, I have heard of those," I replied as he pushed the door open and we ventured into the hallway, towards the exit of the building. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand.

Our hands remained intertwined as we arrived at the entrance to Block B and into the September air, it was warm but blustery, the sun beating down on the campus grounds, covered in grass and trees. The Library was a huge brick building, similar to the dorm in which we lived, between C and D Block. It had colourful stained glass arched windows on either side of the heavy double doors and a stone statue of what looked like a lion in the small, circular, stone courtyard in front of it that was connected to the stone paths that covered the school. Jesse and I arrived at the doors, pushing them open into the large room, piled high with books. I looked around, smiling.

Jesse jerked my wrist towards stacks of shelves in the far left corner, my squeak of a giggle attracting the attention of the elderly librarian who was sitting at a desk near the entrance. She shook her head disapprovingly at us as Jesse chuckled at me and stopped in front of a shelf which had 'sheet music' over the top of the shelves, beginning to scan the literature on them. I watched him search the music books that lined the shelves, running his finger slowly across the spines as he read the titles, biting his bottom lip in concentration, clicking his tongue in a incessant rhythm that both annoyed me and made me smile.

"Just gonna stand there then?" He asked with a smirk, noticing my gawking. I blushed bright red and turned my attention to another shelf, busying myself with scanning the books. I hummed lowly as I looked through the selections, trying to pull inspiration from somewhere.

"What are you humming?" Jesse asked a few minutes later.

"'Meteor shower'." I replied "By Owl City." He shrugged with a smile, turning back to the Take That music book in his hand. I returned to humming as I pulled out a book, checked the back, sighing when my idea of singing a duet from Westlife, one of my personal favourite boy bands, fell short, replacing it quickly back onto the shelf. Jesse busied himself with doing the same, as if we were in a heated battle to find the dream duet that would do that beautiful sound we'd both heard when we'd sung together justice.

"What about this?" He asked, pulling out a music book, it made a scrapping sound as he whipped it out.

He took a couple slow steps towards me, handing me the thin paperback book. I looked at the cover, my eyes furrowed, tentatively taking it in both hands.

"Page 7," He told me, I flipped through the thin pages, turning to the right page. I smiled at the title, looking up at him with a grin.

"I think this could work." I announced. He smirked. After collecting a few more books with potential ideas and checking them out, we wandered back to our practise room, slowly, taking in the fresh air as we did, I looked up at the sky, which was beaming down and closed my eyes.

"Beautiful." I heard Jesse mutter, causing my eyes to snap open.

"What?" I inquired.

"Beautiful. The way the sun shone on your face." He explained, my face went red again.

"It's strange how well we get on, when, in all seriousness, we don't actually know a lot about each other." I pointed out; Jesse smiled and shrugged, moving to nudge my shoulder with his.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Hmmm...siblings?" I asked.

"One, a sister called Abigail, she's 22 and lives in LA." He answered

"My turn. Favourite flavour of ice cream?" He questioned, I thought for a moment.

"Mint choc chip. Two scoops with a wafer." I answered as we passed the fountain "Favourite sport?"

"Baseball." He replied "Yours?"

"Same, my dad used to take me every other weekend."

"Favourite food?"

"Pasta of any kind." He replied "Favourite animal?"

"Horses."

"Oh, you ride?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded once "My sister owns a horse stable," He replied.

"Do you ride?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Horse threw me when I was 5, never been on a horse since." He explained, I chuckled a bit.

"Biggest fear?" He asked.

"Being in Lightning storms." I answered quickly, fidgeting at the mention of my irrational terror "Ummmm...Favourite old TV show?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone but Charmed." He whispered. I laughed, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't mock." He ordered curtly with a faux sense of sadness in his voice.

We entered the Block, Jesse opening the door, letting me past first.

"I promise. Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Navy Blue." He replied, gesturing to his button up checked shirt "And yours?"

"Stop stealing mine," I giggled as we walked down the hall "And pink." I added, fiddling with my cardigan. He nodded a couple times, pushing open the door to the practise room.

"Song to describe today?" I asked, strolling to the piano, sitting at the bench. Jesse knitted his brow in thought slowly, making his way to the bench and falling next to me. He opened the top book for the pile we'd collected and placed it on the stand, leaving the rest on the piano surface.

"This one." He said before beginning to play.

* * *

**Me and my beta are cooking up some *evil* ideas for later chapters. Expect them soon. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Follow me twitter for updates (link on previous chapter)**

**ON A SIDE NOTE: OMG! JONATHAN IS RETURNING TO GLEE! IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! IT'S ON GLEE WIKI! *SCREAMS***

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS NEWS!**


	10. Batter up

Jesse POV

_Oh whooaa oh oww_

_Oh whooaa oh oww_

The hours of practise had trickled by like they hadn't existed, like Time had jumped through the murky hours of practising and laughter, chatting and fun that blurred together, right to the performance. My fingers played the melody softly, getting louder by the second as Rachel harmonized with the notes that I played, smiling as she sat on the piano bench next to me in the Music Hall, the ten remaining students watching on, sitting in their pairs. 

_I´ve been roaming around__  
__Always looking down at all I see__  
__Painted faces fill the places I can´t reach__  
__You know that I could use somebody yeah__  
__**You know that I could use somebody yeah**_

Our voices combined as the ten people present looked blown away by the harmony. Rachel smiled at their reaction of jealously and shifted closer to me on the bench as I took the next verse. The song choice was perfect for our voices; the raw emotion required was a walk in the park for the two of us but I knew, just knew that the intimacy between the two of us was not artificial. Rachel shifted closer to me as the second verse began, watching me as I sang.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak__  
__Countless lovers undercover of the street__  
__I know that I could use somebody yeah__  
__**You know that I could use somebody yeah**__  
__  
__Someone like you __**whoaa ow whoaa ow **_

_Someone like you __**whoaa ow whoaa ow**_

___Off in the night while you live it up__  
__I´m off to sleep__  
__Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

We had the audience eating out the palms of our hands by now; they were captivated by the intricate, natural power that radiated from the harmonizing of our two voices and the single piano. Shelby sat at the side, leaning forward, propping her head up on her elbow that rested on top of knee. Her face was appraising and evaluating as she watched on. 

_I hope it´s gonna make you notice yeaah__  
__**I hope it´s gonna make you notice yeah**__**  
**__  
__Someone like me_**ohh whooaa oh****  
**_**Someone like me**__  
__**You know that I could use somebody yeeaaah**__**  
**__**You know that I could use somebody yeaeah**__  
__whooa oh_

_I´ve been roaming around__  
__Always looking down at all I see_

Rachel finished the song off, her voice fading out softly as the piano notes fizzled out into a brief silence before the applause started. It was polite yet rewarding. Everyone looked a little shell shocked that such a match could be made between voices. I slid off the bench; Rachel swung her legs around so she was facing away from the piano. Taking her hands in mine, my skin tingled at the contact; I yanked her up softly and led her back to our empty seats. She smiled brightly as Shelby walked back to the centre.

"Very well done, Jesse, Rachel," Shelby told her "The song choice and the harmonies was pretty interesting, you should be proud of that performance," She smiled as we exchanged a look of pride between each other, a small smile from Rachel as she blushed furiously at the praise we were receiving. It was a big deal that we'd set a good impression with Shelby, she would be tutoring us for two years, raising our potential to the highest standard and she needed to know that she'd made a good choice by picking us. Shelby looked around the room at the pairs, smiling softly.

"You all did brilliantly today," She assured us "Your song choices were creative as were your harmonies and if used, choreography," She continued.

"Unfortunately, that's all the praise you're gonna get from me unless you earn it from now on," She added, her tone turning slightly bitter, with a hint of ice cold harshness, her smile fading slightly. Back to the real Shelby then "From now, I'm gonna push you until you feel like dying inside, but you remember that everything I teach you from now on is so you can be the best."

Everyone nodded, bobbing their heads.

"Okay, Wednesday you'll be in the auditorium with Mr. Schuester." She explained "I do believe you'll be studying acting, I'll probably pop in throughout the day and see what you're up to." She smiled. The bell in the hallway rung loudly and she sighed.

"Dismissed. Dorm meeting at 10pm." She told the group, who were beginning to gather their jackets and things, standing and stretching. Shelby walked over to the piano as we began out the room, slowly down the hall. Puck fell into step next to me.

"Hey man, a couple of us are going to play some baseball on the pitch, you game?" He proposed, gesturing to the boys and Santana who were heading the opposite way to the dorm.

"Can I play?" I heard Rachel input.

"Oh sure! I want to be on the other team though so we can get even." Santana catcalled, receiving high fives from Mercedes who was currently joining their group.

"How about Rachel, Sam, Finn and Me against Santana, Mercedes, Puck and Tina?" I suggested, the group muttered agreements and broke off into their two teams.

"That way I can prove that Berry can't beat me." Puck agreed with a smirk.

"Bring it." She announced.

"You not playing, eh Quinnie?" Puck nudged the blonde as she joined the group. She rolled her eyes at the nickname Puck had designated her and shook her head, crinkling her nose in distaste.

"Nah, I'll watch," She shrugged "Not the sporty type."

"We're gonna own you!" Santana shouted as we arrived on the field that belonged to the school, Quinn, Kurt and Brittany enclosed themselves behind the cage fence as Mike agreed to act as referee.

As most of the girls were wearing heels, it was agreed that no shoes were to be worn, so a line of trainers, heels and ballet flats appeared next to the fence. Rachel rolled up her jeans to 3 quarters their length and pulled off her cardigan, pulling her braid out and tugging it into a high ponytail, transforming into from innocent and sweet to a athlete, once more, in the blink of the eye. The boys pulled off jackets as the girls altered their outfits to become more sports friendly, Kurt on hand to give out advice and scold those who didn't pay the necessary attention.

Once Puck had obtained a bat, ball and a glove for the pitcher, the coin had been flipped, proclaiming our team would bat first, the game started up.

"Okay, first team to get five points wins!" Mike announced as Rachel decided to go first batting against Puck's pitch "No dirty play; that goes for you to Santana and certainly no-"

"Get on with it!" Santana called from her place on second base, I chuckled from my place in the dugout, watching Rachel roll her eyes at the Latina.

"All right, all right," Mike put his hands up in surrender "Batter up!" He called, Puck began to wind it up slowly, his eyes trained on Rachel, who glared back. Suddenly the ball was hurtling towards Rachel, who swung the bat, whacking the ball from it's path, it soared away from her. Santana began to chase after the flying object as Rachel began to race to the first base where Tina was waiting. The seconds past, Rachel covered ground as the ball finally landed a couple metres from Santana, who chucked it furiously towards where Mercedes was standing. She screamed wordlessly as Rachel past the third base and began into the home stretch. She slid gracefully to a halt on the home base, smiling brightly and red faced as Mike exclaimed her safety and that our team had a point.

"WOO! Go Rach!" Quinn cheered from behind the fence as I ran out to where she was standing with Sam and Finn to pick her up and spin her around in celebration.

"Still think you're better than me, Puckerman?" She sniped after I set her down. Puck narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, you can hit a ball and run faster than Santana-"

"De ninguna manera! Ella no era más rápido que yo! Esa fue suculpa, Puckerman!" Santana screeched as she jogged back to her base, her arms flying wildly around her in fury.

"I have no idea what she said, but I bet it had something to do with the fact that I'm a hot and sexy stud and you're just a midget with a big voice and no game," Puck explained, Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Actually she said 'No way! She was not faster than me! That was your fault, Puckerman!'" Rachel retorted, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"You speak Spanish?" Puck asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure, just one more thing I'm better than you in," She smiled evilly as Puck's face became dangerous.

"Oi! Guys! Are we gonna just stand and bitch about the Puckerman/Berry debate or play?" Mercedes snapped from her base. Everyone dispersed back to their positions, continuing the game on.

* * *

**Weird place to end it, I know. **

**Okay guys, hope you enjoyed it, review if you wish.**

**Shoutouts to the 60th and 70th reviewer. **

**I'm watching Spring Awakening atm (but the people following me on twitter know that *giggles*) **

**See you on the next chapter where the dorm tackle their first day of school but who's not setting a good example?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Teacher's Pet

**New day, new drama with our twelve little gleeks...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Shoutout to internationalgleek786 for being the 60th reviewer!**

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Rachel POV

I sat bundled up on the couch, facing the flat screen TV which was blaring Good Morning America as I errantly fiddled with my phone. The blackberry sat on my bare thigh, half covered by my plaid skirt as I tried to keep my eyes on the screen of the TV, tapping my fingers in a jaunty rhythm against the red leather couch. I clicked a random button on the keypad of the phone; it jumped to life, showing that it was empty. No calls. No texts. Another eye roll from Quinn, who watched my fidgeting from beside me.

"Stop that, it's infuriating," She ordered softly. I blushed and reluctantly moved my phone to sit on the seat between us; she smiled "Waiting on a call?" She asked after a few seconds.

"It's nothing really," I sighed, fiddling with one of my curls as the doors to the Rec room opened and Noah came in, falling onto the couch next to Quinn, who looked at him with a warm look that you'd give a best friend or brother in greeting.

"Hey babe," He greeted sombrely; Quinn made a sound of disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Puckerman got Rejected!" Santana sang from the pool table, where she was playing a game against herself. And probably cheating. I giggled, drawing attention to myself from the boy.

"S'not funny, Berry." He insisted, crossing his arms.

"Aw, Noah, are we still sore over my victory yesterday?" I teased, sitting up slightly. Quinn smirked at the recollection of the game, as did Brittany, who was sat cross legged at my feet, leaning back on the sofa. Noah scowled at me, obviously not happy with the memory. He huffed and I chuckled at his dissatisfaction, revelling in the moment whilst it lasted.

"Morning, all!" Jesse sang as he entered the room jovially, I twisted my torso to see him walk towards the couch, almost skipping.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Quinn muttered.

"Why wouldn't I be, Quinn?" Jesse asked "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, we won the game yesterday..." He trailed off, too busy laughing. I giggled at the punch line and the revival of the Noah-be-owned face he'd pulled moments before. Jesse leant against the back of the sofa, his hands inches from my shoulders.

"All right, you two, knock it off, already." Noah ordered, pulling himself up.

"Never!" I announced after him in a sing song voice as he stormed out moodily, Quinn chuckled.

"Come on, guys, hasn't he suffered your endless taunting and teasing about how he can't beat a girl whose almost two heads smaller than him enough?" Finn asked as he came in, obviously having past Hurricane Puckerman. His question was met by a room of people staring at him like he was crazy. He shifted in the uncomfortable silence of his question.

"No. We shall torture him to the brink of madness." I huffed firmly, picking up my phone and fiddling away with it. Still no calls. Or Texts.

"And beyond." Jesse agreed, offering me his hand, palm up. I slapped it in a high five and giggled.

"Whatever." Finn shrugged "They'll be serving breakfast soon."

"Thank god, I'm starved." Quinn moaned, feinting theatrically as she did.

"Maybe you'll be able to see Hot Stuff again, huh Kurt?" Santana taunted as she potted the final ball into the far corner hole. Kurt blushed furiously from his place at the table designated for studying.

"Come on, guys." Quinn diverted the conversation, pushing her up "I'll go get, Sam and Puck."  
"Throw in a couple taunts to Puckerman from me." Jesse called after her as she left.

"I suppose we should head on over to Breakfast." Santana declared, placing her pool stick against the wall and stretching her arms towards the ceiling, whimpering satisfied. I nodded and pushed myself up, grabbing my messenger bag that sat leant against the coffee table, tucking it under my arm. I slid the pen to sit behind my ear, between a lock of my hair to hold it in place as I started out the door.

"So..." Jesse started, following me as I pushed the door open, into the hallway.

"SAM! BREAKFAST IS IN 5 MINUTES! GET OUT OF BED!" I heard Quinn scream as she banged the door down "GET OUT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE SHELBY LOOK LIKE A KITTEN!"

"Blasphemy!" Puck shouted from across the balcony.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Santana screeched as she swept into the hall "I HAVE A HEADACHE!" She announced before slamming the front door behind her. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jesse.

"You were saying?" I asked him as the shouting faded into the background, Jesse swung the heavy front door open, allowing me to pass through the doorway first before following, smirking at the scene we were walking from.

"I was wondering, what language are you taking?" He questioned as we moved down the granite steps of the building onto the stone path.

"French." I replied "You?"  
"Latin." He sighed dejectedly, I raised an eyebrows.

"Whoa, why?" I asked curiously "It's just a load of confusing words that nobody uses anymore."

"I find it a beautiful language, It's a bit boring but when you get into it..."At the beginning he avoided eye contact, but as he continued, he finally turned and saw my sceptical look as we strolled down the path, he sighed once more "Fine. My parents made me. I think it's a boring, confusing language that nobody needs and shouldn't be taught, it just leads to problems." He admitted. I chuckled.

"You're a mummy's boy then?" I asked, cocking a eyebrow.

"They pay for me to be here, don't they?" He asked "I do what I can to please." He shrugged as we past the fountain. I smirked.

"What about you?" He asked "You at your parent's beck and call?" He asked.

"No, not really, we do live in separate states now, they were hardly home when I lived at home anyways." I admitted bashfully.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He replied, I looked up at him with a smile.

"Totally."

* * *

Later

"So to check your equation, you'll need a calculator..." The maths teacher, Mrs Hart, was mid fifties at earliest, she had greying black hair that was pulled back in a tight bun that looked like it hurt, probably just as much as her corset that was visible against her tight grey blouse. Her clothes, the blouse, a black pencil skirt that cut just below her knees and some god awful pantyhose that made me squirm that how ugly they truly were, looked like they were her grandmothers', dusty and stiff with age. I leaned back in my seat in the lecture hall. It was small hall, about the size of the music hall with some raised seats in a semicircle, surrounding the desk and huge blackboard on one wall. The seats had adjustable desks that folded down when needed. Mine held my notebook and pen as I sat in the fourth row back, on the aisle. There were about fifty students in the room, all extremely bored.

My phone buzzed against my rib cage. I knew I shouldn't have my phone out, but, god damn it, I already knew this stuff and it was making me want to pull my hair out to have something to do. I looked at the teacher to confirm that she wasn't looking and slipped it out my jacket pocket. I clicked the keypad and it jumped to life, confirming that I had one unread message from an unknown number. I clicked open.

_Your skirt's riding up._

My eyes widened a little at the text, my head spinning around to try and find the culprit. I checked my skirt, which in truth had ridden up to reveal a bit more thigh than intended. I quickly texted a reply.

_Whose this? _

The reply came seconds later.

_For me to know and you to find out ;)_

I nearly groaned aloud in frustration at my teaser's merciless taunts, but stopped myself before I could be caught. Another buzz against my skin alerted me to an incoming message.

_But seriously, pull down your skirt. Puckerman's staring. _

I turned to where I remember watching Puck sitting down and-

"Miss Berry!" The teacher's voice made me flinch at its volume. Every head in the hall turned to look at me with judging eyes at my breaking of the rules. I raised an eyebrow; everyone had been checking their phones. Everyone. The teacher began up the flight of steps, one of three in the stands, separating the seating into three different sections. She arrived at me and held out her hand. I surrendered my blackberry to her and she read the messages. I cringed.

"Who's texting Miss Berry?" She asked the room. I would have been shocked that she knew my name but I was too busy acting shamed, hanging my head. I saw a hand raise in the corner of my eye and turned to see the person who had caused this.

My jaw dropped.

"Mr. St James, Miss. Berry, you both are to report to your tutor at the end of the day for your punishment. Let it not happen again." Her ruling was swift and firm. I lowered my head as she returned my phone, watching me turn it off and place it in my bag, doing the same to Jesse's I-phone.

"Onto the lecture once more," Mrs Hart began down the steps, her voice booming as I fidgeted nervously in my seat, trying to imagine the punishment Shelby would bestow on the both of us.

* * *

Later

"Come on, guys." Shelby sighed exasperatedly as she paced in her music room, the two of us perpetrators stood before her "Texting in class, seriously?" She asked.

"It was Jesse's fault." I admitted, totally prepared to rat him out.

"Actually Rach,-"

"Don't call me Rach." I hissed, interrupting him.

"If _your _skirt hadn't been making Puck go googly eyes next to me, I wouldn't have felt the need to alert you to the matter, so I could listen and you wouldn't be eyed by Puck. SO it's your fault." He argued.

"How chivalrous of you," I muttered sarcastically.

"Both of you are at fault. You both replied to the texts you sent." Shelby decreed, leaning on the piano top "And the both of you deserve, and will receive, equal punishment."

"I personally think this is stupid." Shelby announced "I mean, an hour's detention should do it but no, the school thinks a couple texts are a more punishable offence than back chatting a teacher." She muttered under her breath as we both took an intake of breath. Shelby sighed and clicked her tongue in deliberation, looking at the piano top in thought. We held our breath. She looked at either of us for a long second before announcing our sentence.

"Dorm arrest for one week. The both of you."

* * *

**DUN DUN **

**Keep reviewing!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Achilles' Heel

**Thanks guys for the awesome reviews.**

**That is all. **

**Onto the story...**

**

* * *

**

Jesse POV

"I am _not _speaking to you right now!" Rachel huffed as she charged through the doors of the building dramatically, me on her tail. Quinn, who was coming into the lobby from the Rec Room, raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding.

"Rachel, are you okay?" She asked nervously as Rachel began up the stairs.

"No! I'm not!" She hissed "AND IT'S HIS FAULT!" She screamed in a perfectly pitched high shriek, jabbing a manicured finger at me, stopping me from following her any further as she turned onto the left flight of stairs, rushing into her room and slamming the door loudly. A couple seconds of awkward silence and the door next to Rachel's snapped open and Santana poked her head around it.

"What did you do?" She asked incredulously, wandering to lean on the balcony, looking down on me as I stood guiltily on the second step of the staircase.

"Yeah, what happened?" Quinn asked, calmly.

"Shelby put us on Dorm Arrest for a week," I admitted. Santana gaped at the news whereas Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"PUCKERMAN YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Santana shouted as she ran down the left flight of stairs, up the right one and banged on Puck and Sam's door. The door opened to reveal Sam and Puck.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I wasn't first on Dorm Arrest, St James and Berry just got grounded. Pay up!" She sang the last part, holding out her hand. Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out the crisp note as I began up the stairs towards Rachel's room, Quinn chasing after me.

"You don't wanna do that." Quinn warned, placing one of her petite hand on my shoulder. I looked at her incredulously at the seriousness in her tone.

"She can't be _that _mad." I exclaimed.

"Oh she can," Santana muttered from her place with the boys.

"What happened? I heard a scream." Kurt, his face smeared in a bright blue cream that had set in a mask, asked curiously, opening his own door and peering out.

"St. James' got him and Berry put on dorm arrest for a week!" Santana cheered with a smirk as I continued up towards the door. I rapped it a couple times.

"Nice knowing you, St. James," Puck told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Rach?" I called.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" She shouted through the door.

"Rach, it's not that bad," I told her, leaning on the wall next to her door.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

"And if I don't?" I replied curiously, there was no reply. Everyone was silent as the door creaked open a slither for Brittany to slide through and close it again, leaning against it as if she were it's bouncer.

"She's heating up her straighteners; she says that she'll make you and your hair pay for what you did unless you leave her alone." She told him informatively, a serious look on her face. A couple seconds passed, a grin cracked onto her face and she began to skip down the stairs.

* * *

The Next Day

Rachel obviously didn't speak to me at dinner that night, not even making eye contact when I handed her a spoon without her asking. She kept the silent treatment up for the rest of the night and Breakfast the next morning. She would smile and laugh at any other persons' comment but when it came to me, I was thin air to her. I knew that she would cave soon enough and forgive me. But then the news came.

"Oh my god, guess what?" Kurt squeaked as he rushed towards the table with his breakfast tray.

"Slow down, Tiger, Did Hot Stuff ask you out?" Santana teased, chomping on her apple.

"What, Kurt?" Mercedes asked curiously as Kurt sat down and launched into an explanation.

"There's going to be a competition tonight!" He squealed "It's a duets competition, judged by the Dean himself! The winning dorm will get special privileges for the next week!" He grinned brightly as everyone relished in this news, chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

I looked at Rachel, who was scooping yogurt into her mouth with a stony face. Quinn nudged her.

"Excited, Rach?" She asked curiously.

"I can't go, Quinn," She reminded her "Because of a certain someone," She muttered. I rolled my eyes at her comment, sipping on my morning coffee, Rachel still hadn't touched the one I'd given her minutes earlier.

"I said I was sorry, Rach." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, finally looking at me spitefully "I couldn't hear over your ego."

I rolled my eyes once more and she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Later

"Okay, we'll be back for the meeting;" Santana reassured Rachel as she pulled her purse over her bare shoulder, straightening her silver mini dress and fluffing her loose curls up in one swift movement. She turned from the mirror on the wall to face Rachel "We'll make sure we bring back a victory." She smirked as Rachel sat on the second step of the staircase, wearing some pink checked pyjamas pants and a white hoodie that was emblazoned with the school crest on the back. She rolled her eyes at the group assembled in front of her, all chatting excitedly about the event they were about to venture out to as I sat a couple steps behind Rachel, my head propped up on my elbow, which rested on my knee. Quinn approached the two of us meaningfully, her heels clicking.

"Try not to kill each other all right?" She requested firmly, looking us both deep in the eye, like a mother telling her children to behave before she went out and got drunk and have the fun they weren't.

"Fine." Rachel muttered, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Okay guys, moving out," Kurt announced loudly as the door open and everyone began to file out the door, waving to us left behind, Rachel wished them luck as the door swung close.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked gleefully. She turned to glare at me.

"I have Calculus homework to be doing," She announced, getting up and walking up the stairs, past me and into her room. I sighed as I sat on the stairs, staring up at her door.

Then it hit me. The perfect idea. I stood up and raced into my room, slamming the door shut behind me as I grabbed the necessary equipment. Once I had the essentials, I crossed from the Boys' side of the dorm to the Girls' and knocked on her door nervously.

"What?" She asked, opening up. I murmured two words in reply with my signature smirk on my lips.

"Study date?"

* * *

**I can safely say that without a doubt there will be some St Berry romance in the next chapter. **

**Just gonna remind everyone that these guys up here ^ have only known each other 2 and a half days. They can't be a couple after 2 and a half days. It's gonna be a long ride to coupledom for these two. But there will be moments along the way...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Wager

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**It's okay to hate me.**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel POV

Just when I thought Jesse would stay away from me, on pain of his pretty little curls being burnt to 200 degree heat, there was a knock at the door as I examined my maths book. I rolled my eyes at his obvious inability to just leave me alone to be angry, it would definitely help him get off on a lighter punishment for causing me to be on lockdown with him on the first time. I pushed myself off the floor I was sitting on, surrounded by the appropriate reading materials needed for the pile of homework my teachers expected me to have done by tomorrow night, and went to the door. I threw it open.

"What?" I questioned, almost a bit too harshly. Jesse stood in front of me, cradling his own maths book and studying tools, a nervous, charming smile on his lips.

"Study date?" He suggested, waving the pencil. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling at the guts this guy seemed to have. I leaned against the door frame in thought.

"Most guys would have let me wallow." I pointed out.

"I'm not like most guys, doll." He replied, not even missing a beat.

"I gathered." I stated dryly, before shrugging "Fine. We'll study in the Rec Room." I announced firmly, going back into my room to collect my things, bundling them up in my arms as Jesse watched on, waiting for me to follow him down the stairs. Once settled on one of the couches, my legs crossed in front of me, a maths book on my lap, Jesse began to talk once more.

"I am sorry." He told me as I scribbled workings out to an equation in my notebook. I gave him a curt nod "But it was really distracting, not to mention disgusting and disrespectful, how Puckerman was ogling your thighs like you were a piece of meat. I had to do something, as your friend." He explained, my head snapping up at his last part to the sentence.

"You think me as a friend?" I asked curiously "We've known each other three days, and I've wanted to kill you for one of them." I stated bluntly, tapping the eraser of my pencil against the page.

"Regardless of the length of time I've known you Rachel, you're probably the only person out of the twelve in this insane group of people we call a dorm that I would willingly choose as my friend, if we met in, oh I don't know, let's say a music store or a supermarket." He mused; I smiled at his words "You're certainly the most fun and easiest to relate to."

"Thank you." I whispered with a grin. There was an awkward, tense silence in the room as we just smiled at each other, totally forgiven of each other's sins against friendship the past day or so. I broke eye contact first, when Jesse brushed a curl from his face, biting my lip at how adorable he looked.

"No problem," Jesse replied "Anyways, friends don't let friends get ogled." He brought the starting point of the conversation back onto the table, easing the tension.

"Well, I suppose it was pretty honourable of you..." I trailed off.  
"Exactly, I was raised a gentleman, Rachel." He stated firmly, a soft smile on his face.

"Whoever raised you a gentleman raised you right." I agreed, nodding slowly. Jesse looked at the homework literature and sighed, looking at his empty page in his notebook.

"This is lame." He stated, checking his watch "It's 7pm and we're doing homework."

"And whose fault is that?" I muttered.

"Mine, I know. But we should at least have fun on dorm arrest." He explained, I found myself nodding firmly, agreeing with Jesse's philosophy. I flicked my maths book shut.

"So, what are we doing?" I announced, Jesse looked over at the pool table with a smirk.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried," I crossed my arms defiantly across my chest; he cocked an eyebrow, looking nearly ten times as charming as usual.

"Oh, really?"  
"Really." I replied, a concrete statement. Jesse leaned forward, I could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought, his face inches from mine as he began to speak in a husky whisper.  
"Willing to bet?"

"Name the terms," I agreed without skipping a beat. The pool table was my thing, I was the queen of it and I was defending my title. Jesse's blue eyes bore into me as he thought deeply, probably something impossibly embarrassing for me to do if, in a million years, he won the game.

"I win," He started in a low, dangerous tone "And you have to kiss me."

"_What!" _I exclaimed, causing Jesse to move back a few inches from my face, from the sheer volume of the shriek that came from my lips "That's ridiculous, I am not kissing you!" I added, making appropriate hand gestures to go with my words, for the full effect.

"Then I guess you forfeit," Jesse shrugged, looking innocently at his maths book.

"You're...there isn't even a word!" I shouted, Jesse chuckled at my antics "I will beat your ass to the curve, but _you _have to straighten your hair, _when _I win." I crossed my arms in triumph. Jesse looked at me in shock, opening his mouth to talk. He closed it again and stood, narrowing his eyes.

"Deal." He agreed firmly, extending his hand.

I slipped my hand into his and shook it firmly, before turning to go towards the pool table, pulling a pool stick from the holder on the wall. Jesse smirked as he set up the game.

"Okay, your shot first, _Berry._" He whispered my name seductively; I suppressed a shiver as he stepped away so I could take the shot. The white ball spiralled towards the triangle of assorted balls, clunked loudly at it full on and the balls dispersed across the green felt of the table. None of the balls made it to the holes, so I stepped from the table, Jesse smiling brightly.

""Don't smirk, St James. You haven't won anything yet." I informed him as I leant against the side of the table; he looked up from where he was preparing a shot, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"Really?" He clipped the end of his pool stick into the white ball and it zoomed across the table, taking a green ball into a hole. I sighed heavily and clicked my tongue.

"My shot." He smirked smugly, I rolled my eyes at him when he altered his position and repeated the chipping movement. With the same result.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Very Important Author Note

As I'm sure you guys have probably not noticed, all my stories have been deleted. Save for one, this one. I'll get to the as and why of that decision later, but firstly I feel I owe an explanation as to why I have deleted every one of my stories.

I will not be writing here any more. I am soon going to college and would like to focus on my studies there, and I feel it would not be right to leave stories hanging as I have. So I have deleted them all and will not be returning to them.

I truly am very sorry for the inconviences this causes but it was my decision and I stand by it. I will miss you guys who are such amazing reviewers and friends, but I feel it's time to let others have a go at it now, I feel my time has come to bow out.

I will still be continuing my co-authored story with Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon and will still be reading stories on here.

Onto why this story is not deleted like my others, I have been talking to a couple people who were interested in adopting some of my stories and after much thought and debate, I have decided to donate this story to 'TalkingToTulips' who is rather new to the site and she was more than willing to take the story up.

She will be, as I understand, completely rewriting the story, as I have given her the storyline, including the ending I had planned to write as she chooses. She will with all hope, use some of the original writing and make it better than I could.

So look out for her version of the story, and the new chapter of And I Owe It All To You.

Now, all that's left to say is thank you and goodbye

x


End file.
